Caitlin Glass
Caitlin Tiffany Glass (born November 16, 1981 in Washington, D.C., USA) is an American ADR director and voice actress. She's married to voice actor Tony Patterson. She's known for voicing: Haruhi Fujioka in Ouran High School Host Club, Nefertari Vivi in One Piece and Winry Rockbell in Fullmetal Alchemist. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *91 Days (2016) - Elena Lagusa (ep1; Announced) *A Centaur's Life (2017) - Mitsuyo Akechi (Announced) *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Kikyo Yoshikawa *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Kikyo Yoshikawa *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *Absolute Duo (2015) - Lilith Bristol (Announced) *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Additional Voices *Alderamin on the Sky (2016) - Yatorishino Igsem (Announced) *All Out!! (2017) - Rie (ep12; Announced) *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Gina *Aquarion (2008) - Chloe Click *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Sakurako Soda *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Petra Rall *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Chiemi Kuniyoshi (ep22) *Barakamon (2016) - Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Kiku Matsuba *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Weegie Gahhaw *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Additional Voices *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Young Ragna, Additional Voices *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Additional Voices *Casshern Sins (2010) - Janice (ep8) *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Shizuru *Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas (2017) - Mishidia (Announced) *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Meryl *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Minami Osawa *D.Gray-man (2009) - Anne (ep31), Claudia, Lala, Wife, Woman (ep22), Additional Voices *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Soriko Majikina *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc (2016) - Kyoko Kirigiri (Announced) *Date A Live (2014) - Ryoko Kusakabe *Date A Live II (2016) - Ryoko Kusakabe *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Evergreen *Freezing (2012) - Satellizer el Bridget *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Satellizer el Bridget *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Winry Rockbell, Sarah Rockbell (ep22) *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Aurelia (ep4), Additional Voices *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Actress (ep11), Green Coat Girl (ep10), Kuroda *Gosick (2017) - Marion (ep11; Announced) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Arisa Kuhoin *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Stella *Haganai: I don't have many friends NEXT (2014) - Carol (ep3), Stella (ep1), Additional Voices *High School DxD (2013) - Rii *Hina Logic: from Luck & Logic (2017) - Principal (Announced) *Hyouka (2017) - Tomoe Oreki *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - 5pb. *Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians (2013) - Choushou, Additional Voices *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (2014) - Choushou (ep11) *In Another World With My Smartphone (2017) - Micah (Announced) *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Kyoko Iwase, Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Saras *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Saras *Jormungand (2014) - Mildo *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Mildo *Juni Taisen: Zodiac War (2017) - Misaki Yuki/'Monkey' (Announced) *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Additional Voices *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016) - Hana Morimoto (ep1; Announced) *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Eleanora "Elen" Viltaria *Love Live! School idol project (2016) - Maki Nishikino *Luck & Logic (2017) - Logigraph *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Aiyan Meyer (ep4), Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Minori Rokujou *Masamune-kun's Revenge (2017) - Tae Futaba (Announced) *Monster (2009-2010) - Beate, Librarian *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - Mina Ashido (Announced) *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Additional Voices *New Game! (2017) - Umiko Ahagon (Announced) *No-Rin (2016) - Wakadanna *Nobunagun (2015) - Jess Beckham/'Issac Newton' *Noragami (2015) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2014) - Nefertari Vivi (ep324), Ayako (ep318), Additional Voices *Orange (2016) - Naho's Mother (ep1; Announced) *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Haruhi Fujioka *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Maki Shimizu (ep11), Additional Voices *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Additional Voices *ReLIFE (2016) - Kokoro Amatsu (Announced) *Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars (2017) - Additional Voices *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Additional Voices *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Misaki Senomiya *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Hanayo *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Hanayo *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Yumekichi *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Yumekichi *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Yumekichi *Show By Rock!! (2015) - Retoree (Announced) *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Retoree (Announced) *Skip Beat! (2017) - Kyoko Mogami (Announced) *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Kim Diehl *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Sword Art Online (2013) - Midori Kirigaya (ep15) *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Chel *Tales of Zestiria the X (2016) - Rose (Announced) *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Mayumi Kisaki *The Future Diary (2013) - Hinata Hino *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Kimi Nishino *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Natsume Tsuchimikado *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008) - Emeraude (ep37), Soma *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Ring Announcer *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Employee A (ep2), Ran (ep9) *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Miyano's Eros Deity, Additional Voices *Yuri!!! On Ice (2016) - Lilia Baranovskaya (Announced) *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Mitsuko Yurizono 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Freezing (2012) - Satellizer el Bridget *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Satellizer el Bridget *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Winry Rockbell *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Ring Announcer 'Movies - Dubbing' *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Hitomi Kanzaki *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Maya Ibuki *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Maya Ibuki *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Maya Ibuki *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Evergreen *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Winry Rockbell *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2016) - Maki Nishiokino *Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2015) - Diancie *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Miss Moneypenny, Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Winry Rockbell (ep2) 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Seychelles (ep1) Video Games 'Video Games' *Apotheon (2015) - Thetis *Battleborn (2016) - Court Magnus, LLC Anchorman, Thorn *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Corporal Best, Brittania, Elevator Voice *Smite (2013-2016) - Isis, Oktoberfest Nu Wa, Scarlet Coven Isis 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation (2009) - Jess Rayburn *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Time Patrollers *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Time Patrollers *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers (2009) - Amidatelion *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Mathilda *Fullmetal Alchemist: Dual Sympathy (2006) - Winry Rockbell *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (2005) - Winry Rockbell *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Female Custom Voice#9 *Infinite Undiscovery (2008) - Aya *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Nefertari Vivi *Steambot Chronicles: Battle Tournament (2009) - Venus *Street Fighter IV (2009) - Cammy White, Eliza Masters *Street Fighter V (2016) - Cammy White, Decapre, Eliza Masters *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Cammy White *Super Street Fighter IV (2010) - Cammy White *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Rose *Ultra Street Fighter IV (2014) - Cammy White, Decapre *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Elma Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (145) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (141) *Years active on this wiki: 2005-2017. Category:American Voice Actors